


Follow the Leader

by shirasade



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mike, Adam had never seriously considered having sex with another dude. But then, before Mike, Adam had never seriously considered a lot of things, and he’d quickly gotten into the habit of just going with the flow and trusting Mike to make sure he ended up somewhere good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a total PWP, because ever since "The Eagle" I have a soft spot for Channing Tatum. :)

Before Mike, Adam had never seriously considered having sex with another dude. But then, before Mike, Adam had never seriously considered a lot of things, and he’d quickly gotten into the habit of just going with the flow and trusting Mike to make sure he ended up somewhere good. Like the club. Or in the back of Mike’s truck with his knees up to his ears while Mike was buried balls-deep inside him. 

Every thrust was sending sparks of pleasure through Adam’s entire body, and he was half-babbling, a litany of “fuck” and “god” and “Mike”, holding onto Mike’s shoulders with one hand while using the other to keep his head from banging into the door. Mike’s face loomed close above him, heat and amusement mingling in his infectious grin, and Adam shut up long enough to pull him into a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Then Mike reached between their bodies, wrapping a large hand around Adam’s erection, and the pleasure got too much for such coordinated efforts as Adam came with a shout.

Mike stopped moving until Adam had come down, holding himself easily on one arm and cleaning his hand on what Adam later discovered was his t-shirt, which had been discarded almost immediately after Mike had stopped the car and reached over to palm Adam’s cock and pull him into a kiss. When Adam stopped shuddering, Mike grinned and cocked his head as if to ask whether he was ready. He barely waited for Adam to nod breathlessly before resuming his rhythmic thrusts, moving smoothly and forcefully, almost like he did on stage, and Adam felt almost like a spectator as Mike’s focus turned inwards. Then his whole body became rigid, the muscles in his neck standing out like cords, and he came, collapsing heavily onto Adam.

Feeling Mike’s softening cock leave his body was a disconcerting sensation, and Adam wriggled uncomfortably. Hefting himself up, Mike grimaced apologetically and removed the condom, dropping it out the window. Adam sat up halfway, his legs protesting as he tried to stretch them, and Mike offered him the already come-stained t-shirt, which he used to wipe himself off halfheartedly. He felt as if he should say something, but suddenly his entire vocabulary appeared to have left him, so instead he dug around the floor for his boxers and pants, both of which he’d kicked off earlier, when Mike had moved them to the back seat. Strange to think how natural it had all seemed then, and how uncomfortable the silence between them was threatening to become now.

However, just when Adam was starting to inwardly panic, Mike, who’d re-dressed somewhat awkwardly due to his size and the cramped quarters, pulled him into another kiss. It didn’t last long, but when they separated, Mike was smiling at him warmly in that relaxed way that was so uniquely Mike. They clambered back into the front, and everything was as it had always been with them - easy. Adam couldn’t help the wide grin on his face: “Well, that was…”

“Yep, that sure was something.” Mike’s eyes were dancing, and he reached out to rest a hand on Adam’s thigh, warm and sure. Then he moved it to start the car and turn them towards home. Adam leaned his head back and looked at the passing street lights, his whole body heavy and warm, aching in unfamiliar but not unwelcome ways. They didn’t speak much until Mike dropped him off, but by then Adam had most definitely decided that once again following Mike’s lead had paid off.

Which was why he went to his knees easily when Mike gently pushed on his shoulders a couple of nights later. They had just left a bar with the goal of joining the guys at another one, when Mike had grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him into a dark alley. Adam was pleasantly buzzed, but not so much that he wasn’t instantly hard the moment Mike’s lips met his. Rutting against the muscular thigh that had been inserted between his legs, he groaned into Mike’s mouth and felt his lips quirk in a smile beneath his.

Adam could feel Mike harden against him as well, and there was something incredibly arousing about the way Mike gently steered Adam in whatever direction he wanted, making thinking completely unnecessary. When his knees hit the ground, Mike was already opening his zipper, and Adam almost fell forward, nuzzling his face against the warm length of Mike’s semi-hard erection. Never having done this before, Adam looked up and met Mike’s eyes, which were warm and encouraging. 

Taking a deep breath, he touched his lips to the soft skin, losing all hesitation when he heard Mike’s sharp intake of breath and felt him twitch in his mouth. Tonguing carefully along the slit, he tasted the bitterness of precum, familiar but strange since it wasn’t his own, then tightened his lips around the velvety hardness and sucked. Mike obviously shaved but didn’t go full monty, and Adam found he didn’t mind the coarse hair tickling him occasionally. It wasn’t so different from going down on a girl, and infinitely easier to know what to do. 

Mike’s hand came up to twist in his hair, and a steady stream of low sounds urged him on. He glanced up through his lashes and the sight of Mike staring down at him as if he was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, pupils blown, made him almost come in his pants. It was almost like being on stage, the rush of being the one to coax Mike to completion. Adam palmed himself with the hand he wasn’t using on Mike, pressing the heel of it against his cock rhythmically, instinctively mirroring the speed with which his head was moving up and down Mike’s dick. He tried relaxing his throat and taking him deeper, but didn’t quite manage all the way, but Mike didn’t complain, appearing completely happy when he used his fingers on the base of his cock, twisting his wrist and sometimes palming his balls and teasing the smooth skin behind them. 

He didn’t quite dare going further back to explore, both because he didn’t know whether Mike would like it and because he felt somewhat hesitant about actually touching someone’s asshole. Which was a bit unfair considering how much he’d enjoyed it when Mike’s fingers had opened him up. The memory actually made him groan and rock into his hand, quickly fumbling his zipper open, dying to get his fingers on his cock. However, Mike stopped him, sliding his cock from his mouth and pulling him to his feet, quieting his involuntary whine of protest with a kiss. He didn’t seem to mind tasting himself on Adam’s tongue but didn’t linger long before flipping Adam around so he was propped against a wall. 

Then, much to Adam’s surprise, Mike dropped to his knees and pulled Adam’s jeans and briefs down around his ankles. Blunt fingernails dug into his cheeks, holding them apart, and Adam couldn’t stop a surprised cry when a tongue inserted itself between them. Mike obviously shared none of Adam’s qualms about getting up close and personal with his ass, and Adam sank his teeth into the arm he was resting his head against, the sensation almost overwhelming him.

Mike’s fingers soon joined his tongue, wet with spit and slowly fucking Adam open, as if they had all the time in the world and weren’t in a semi-public place. The thought that someone could stumble across them, find Adam spread out like an all-you-can-eat buffet, just about pushed him over the edge. He found himself begging and almost sobbed with relief when Mike finally stood up, his body blanketing Adam, his hard cock sliding against him as he positioned himself. His voice was a rough whisper of breath against Adam’s ear: “I got one tiny bottle of lube here, but it’ll probably hurt. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Adam nodded, impatient, but he still wasn’t quite prepared for the burn when Mike’s erection slid inside him inch by inch, the lube easing the way but not quite enough. Finally Mike bottomed out, and Adam could feel the tension in his entire body as he held himself completely still for a while longer, the hot gusts of breath making the hairs in the back of Adam’s neck stand up. Adam was panting, feeling stretched and full, and once again decided that he fucking loved the feeling. He bucked backwards and half-whimpered: “Shit, Mike, move! Fucking move!”

Mike complied, and since the angle was different than it had been in the car, every stroke hit that sweet spot deep inside of Adam and pushed his cock forward into Mike’s grip. His erection had flagged for a bit, but it didn’t take long at all before he was leaking over Mike’s fingers. Mike, who’d obviously been holding back since he’d interrupted Adam’s blowjob, was taking no prisoners, and Adam wholeheartedly approved of the way those narrow hips jackhammered against his ass. He loved the small sounds that were once again escaping Mike, but when he came it was in complete silence, surprising Adam when he sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

There seemed to be a white-hot line of pleasure sparking from Mike’s bite straight to Adam’s cock, and Mike only needed to jerk him a couple more minutes before he, too, toppled over the edge. His legs buckled from the force of it, and when his head cleared, he realized he’d collapsed into Mike’s embrace and was being propped up against the wall. When he noticed that Adam was regaining his faculties, Mike planted a kiss against Adam’s neck, where Adam was sure he’d be sporting a mark, and chuckled: “You back with me, buddy?”

“Yeah… yeah,” Adam managed, still somewhat breathless, and was deposited on his own two feet. Mike bent down and helped him pull up his briefs and pants, petting him gently as he tucked away his soft cock with disconcerting gentleness. Adam was aware he was probably grinning too widely, but he could do nothing but let it happen, still feeling as if he hadn’t quite arrived back in his body. He knew, however, that soon he’d be rather uncomfortable, with come in the front and lube in the back, so when they finally left the alley, he bumped his shoulder against Mike’s: “Umm, drop me at home? I think I need a shower.”

Mike laughed, eyes crinkling, forcing Adam to stop himself from reaching out to touch, and nodded amiably: “Sure. How about my place? Shower there’s big enough for two.”

Ten seconds ago Adam would have sworn that, between the show earlier and what had just happened in the alley, he was fucked out for the night, but his pulse sped up and his cock twitched valiantly at the mental image of Mike completely naked, water running down that gorgeous body. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he agreed so quickly Mike quirked an eyebrow and chuckled again, the warm sound washing over Adam, making him blush. Then Mike slapped him on the back and took off at a run, weaving in between the night-time crowd, and Adam laughed out loud and followed him.


End file.
